vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Vampires
This is the 'list '''of the known '''vampires '''on ''The Vampire Diaries, and'' The Originals (TV Series)''. Undead Vampires |-|Original Vampires and Enhanced Original Vampires= *Elijah Mikaelson: turned by Esther's spell and killed by Mikael in the early 11th century. *Rebekah Mikaelson: turned by Esther's spell and killed by Mikael in the early 11th century, currently incapacitated while Rebekah's spirit possesses the body of the witch Eva Sinclair. |-|Non-Original Vampires= *Lucien *Aurora *Unnamed vampire from Rebekah or Elijah's sireline *Marcel Gerard: turned and killed by Niklaus Mikaelson in 1835. *Lily Salvatore: turned by an unknown vampire and died from consumption/tuberculosis in 1858. *Heretics: turned by Lily Salvatore between 1858 and 1903. *Stefan Salvatore: turned by Katherine Pierce and killed by Giuseppe Salvatore in 1864; heart extracted by Julian in 2012; resurrected the next day by Bonnie Bennett and Olivia Parker. *Damon Salvatore: turned by Katherine Pierce and killed by Giuseppe Salvatore in 1864; killed himself in an explosion in 2012; was later resurrected by Bonnie Bennett (with help from Sheila Bennett) the same year. *Lorenzo: turned by Lily Salvatore and died from consumption/tuberculosis in 1903; killed via heart extraction by Stefan Salvatore in 2012, and was resurrected by Liv Parker within weeks of his death. *Charlotte: turned and killed by Damon Salvatore in the 1940s. *Lee: turned and killed by Lexi Branson. *Caroline Forbes: turned by Damon Salvatore and killed by Katherine Pierce in 2009. *Abby Bennett Wilson: turned and killed by Damon Salvatore in 2010. *Joshua Rosza: turned by an unknown vampire and killed by Niklaus Mikaelson in 2011. *Marcel's Army Destroyed Vampires |-|Original Vampires and Enhanced Original Vampires= Original Vampires *Mikael: turned by Esther's spell and killed by himself in the 11th century; staked by Niklaus Mikaelson in 2010; later resurrected by Davina's spell in 2012 and staked to death once again by Niklaus in 2013. ---- |-|Non-Original Vampires= Cured Vampires |-|Original Vampires= *Alaric Saltzman: turned by Esther's Enhanced Original Vampire spell and killed by Esther in 2010; killed due to magical link to Elena's life in 2010, and resurrected by Liv Parker in 2012; crossed the Magic Purification Spell of Mystic Falls, which cured him of his vampirism, and was saved from death due to medical assistance from Josette Parker in 2012. *Finn Mikaelson: turned by Esther's spell, resurrected (soul magically purified of vampirism by Esther). *Kol Mikaelson: turned by Esther's spell; currently dead (soul magically purified of vampirism by Esther). |-|Non-Original Vampires= *Katherine Pierce: turned by Rose-Marie and killed by herself in 1492; was forced to ingest the cure by Elena Gilbert in 2011; killed by Stefan Salvatore with the Traveler Knife in 2012. *Sloan: turned by Tyler Lockwood and killed by Markos via a slit throat in 2012; died after ingesting combined doppelgänger blood the same day. *Elena Gilbert: turned by Damon Salvatore and killed by Rebekah Mikaelson in 2010; killed herself in an explosion in 2012; resurrected the same day by Bonnie Bennett and Olivia Parker; ingested the cure and is now in an enchanted sleep induced by Malachai Parker in 2013. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Lists Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead